Zeppelin Rules
by Unhobbity Hobbit
Summary: Andrea from Dead in the Water remarries and this is what her new husband thinks of that mysterious duo Sam and Dean.


Written for this prompt:_ Andrea (from "Dead in the Water") - say she eventually remarries or finds someone else - does Andrea ever talk about Sam & Dean? Does Lucas? What does that guy think of these other two guys, long gone?_

Zeppelin Rules_  
_

"Lucas! Turn that racket down!" Daniel yelled as he passed Lucas' bedroom. To Lucas' credit the volume of the music did go down, just not as much as Daniel would have hoped, in fact he knew Lucas had only barely turned it down just to annoy him. "Lucas! Turn that racket down more!" again the volume went down the smallest increment.

Daniel sighed and shifted the basket of dirty laundry to one hand so he could knock on Lucas' door. "You hear me Lucas?" he yelled.

Lucas answered with an insolent, "Yeah, yeah," and turned the music down to a bearable level. He must be in a good mood.

Daniel knew Lucas was going through those horrible angsty teenage years where the world is awful and nothing ever goes your way, he understood that Lucas saw him as a rival to his dad, but that didn't make it any less annoying. Since moving into this house, his hatred for rock had gone through the roof; Lucas didn't listen to anything else.

"He giving you a hard time?" asked Andrea when Daniel came downstairs.

"No, just the usual. Wouldn't be so bad if his music wasn't so God-awful." Andrea smiled to herself and picked up the newspaper that was on the table in front of her.

"Yes, well, you know," she said quietly, "Zeppelin rules." There was that phrase again. Daniel had heard it around this household more than he had in his previous thirty-nine years of life, which wasn't saying much but, still. All he knew was that it was some kind of in-joke between Lucas and Andrea. He didn't mind that at all, that was fair enough. It was just that they could let him in on it a bit, couldn't they? Even if he didn't find it funny.

God, he sounded like a petulant child. Still, he decided that this time he'd ask.

"What is it with you two and Zeppelin?" Andrea looked up from her newspaper.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"This 'Zeppelin rules' stuff. You're always saying it." Andrea smiled.

"It was one of the first things he said after his dad died."

"What was one of the first things I said?" asked Lucas, having just entered the room. He was carrying a couple of school books, he always preferred doing his homework downstairs for some reason.

"Zeppelin rules," answered Andrea, Lucas smiled.

"Yeah," Daniel said, not really sure how his butting in would be taken, "Uh, why?"

"Dean," replied Lucas as though that was an answer. Of course, Dean. One half of that mysterious duo who apparently turned up and fixed everything somehow. Saved both Lucas' and Andrea's lives, from drowning in both cases. In fact, Daniel was a bit reluctant to let either Lucas or Andrea near water, what with their family history. Unfortunately, Lucas was dead set on being the best swimmer in the school so that was a lost cause.

Daniel sighed and let the conversation end because he'd had the Sam and Dean conversation before and it always made Lucas and Andrea get very evasive. And Daniel wasn't sure that he really wanted to know everything either. From the look on Andrea's face the few times she had spoken about them, Daniel had a feeling that any more detail might make him insanely jealous. Two, by all accounts, handsome men swanning in and saving the day. Yeah, that might be a twinge of jealousy there.

The day carried on in all its usual mundane ways. Daniel cooked dinner and they all sat and ate it together. Lucas was in a better mood than usual, so he was almost civil when talking to Daniel. It was a pity, really; when Lucas was happy, he and Daniel got along fine.

Daniel and Lucas didn't have a whole lot to do with each other until after Lucas had finished his homework and then just left it scattered across the table. Okay, so nagging at him to tidy up probably wasn't the best way to get on the boy's good side, but Daniel was sure that he left stuff lying around on purpose. Daniel swept the papers into marginally neater piles but was taken by surprise when he saw a piece of paper that most certainly was not anything to do with school.

It looked like a child's drawing. It was drawn in crayon on green paper that looked slightly aged. It showed four people, possibly two parents and two children. Maybe it was something Lucas drew when he was younger. Probably best if he wasn't caught prying into Lucas' personal belongings.

"Where did you get that?" Too late. Daniel turned, looking and feeling pretty guilty. Like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"It was just lying on the table." He gestured vaguely towards the mess on the table. To his complete and utter surprise, Lucas stopped looking so angry. Wow, Daniel must have underestimated his mood.

"I suppose I should clear my stuff up, huh?" Lucas smiled. Was that right? Did Daniel hear that correctly? Was Lucas trying for a joke? He smiled back slightly, still quite surprised.

"You draw this?" Daniel was perhaps pushing it a bit, asking questions. He should probably have just been thankful that Lucas let him get away with looking at it at all and move on. But for some reason he asked.

"No, Dean did."

"Dean?"

"Yeah," Lucas stood beside Daniel and pointed to each of the figures in turn, "That's his mom, his dad, him and his brother. He drew it for me when..."

"When you weren't talking?" Lucas nodded. "Did he... help you start talking again?" and that was a lame way to phrase the question if ever there was one. Lucas nodded again. Suddenly everything started clicking into place. Well, not everything, it was still a bit of a mystery how so many members of their family drowned or almost drowned in that one year, but it wasn't just that Sam and Dean had saved their lives, they'd also helped Lucas get back on track. It explained exactly why Andrea looked the way she did when she talked about them; she really did love her son.

"He, understood what it was like." Lucas was looking at the floor now and Daniel could pretty much feel the embarrassment at having said so much coming off him in waves. Daniel decided to let him off and handed back the picture.

"Tidy up after yourself, hey?" he said with a pat on the shoulder. Lucas nodded and went to do just that.

Daniel went off to find Andrea because he felt, well, he couldn't really explain it. A part of her past had just been opened to him slightly and he'd had what was almost a proper conversation with Lucas. He had this overwhelming urge to show her exactly how much he loved her.

The End.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
